The Jedi Warrior Bond - Shadow on the Warrior Path
by GM
Summary: Is Qui-Gon blocking the precious Warrior Bond? Is Jinn under consideration to join the Jedi Council? A Dark shadow from Qui-Gon's past threatens his Padawan. Is there something wrong with Obi-Wan? Why has he failed in his assignment?


****

The Jedi Warrior Bond

SHADOW ON THE WARRIOR PATH

By

GM

* * *

__ ****

Why is Qui-Gon blocking the Warrior Bond? Is he being considered for a seat on the Jedi Council? Is eighteen-year-old Obi-Wan ready for trials? Why is he failing in an important mission?

Not connected with JA series

Rated -- PG for violence, angst, intensity

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all.

email: mfuff@crosswinds.net

****

ORDER OF STORIES IN _JEDI WARRIOR BOND_ SERIES:

. . . every saga has a beginning . . .

Secrets

The Path of Bonding

Connecting

Sanctuary

The Heart of Existence

Edges of Darkness

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice

Shadow on the Warrior Path

Bridge Over Troubled Water

Always

The Last Hope

The End of the Warrior Path 

_____

Thanks Tracy for a great idea!

_____

* * *

"Have I got your attention, Padawan?"

Kenobi blinked and sat up straight, startled back to alertness. "Yes, Master?"

"I asked if you understood the schedule for tomorrow."

Qui-Gon Jinn was in one of his stridently efficient moods. The rigorous tasks assigned to the two Jedi kept them busy during their stay on Pahuu. After one thousand years of leasing Pahuu to the immigrant natives, the planet Kelnor was reclaiming their property. They had asked for an independent review of all holdings for the property, supervised by Jedi. The natural distrust of the Kelnor made everything more complicated than necessary and after five days of constant work even Jedi reserves were failing.

"Yes, Master. I am to oversee the vitally important technicalities of the farming droids on the southern continent." 

Qui-Gon cleared his throat in irritation. "I hope you can restrain your sarcasm while working with the Kelnors."

"Yes, Master." He pushed his food around on his plate with the long stick used to skewer the appetizing foods grown here. Right now he wasn't hungry. Rubbing at tired eyes, he was too drained to care about anything, even pleasing his very cranky Master. "I'm sure I can find it in me to be civil." Inwardly he groaned. He _swore _he didn't have a death wish, but when he was fatigued his innate sarcasm surfaced with a vengeance. Really, he wasn't trying to provoke Jinn, it just seemed that way. In a contrite tone he added, "I will be on my best behavior, Master."

"And the curfew?"

"I should be back before nightfall due to the silver moon phase." Finally he pushed away his plate, giving up all pretense of eating. Rubbing his face, resisting the exhaustion edging his senses, he glanced hopefully at his Master. "Do you think that will complete our assignment?"

Jinn took another handful of pinoi nuts, a snack favorite of his for years since discovering them on Kreeg. Obi-Wan preferred the less tart conc nuts, but tonight he had left his bowl mostly untouched. Unlimited supplies of rich, exotic foods were not common for the young man's diet. Perhaps the food, stress, heat and excessive work of the planet was getting to him.

"Obi-Wan, focus on the moment, on the Living Force, not the future."

"Yes, Master." Kenobi didn't even blink at the standard lecture he'd heard two million times. He was too tired to rise to the bait and he knew that Jinn was not in a teasing mood. The disquietude of the planet's strained relations had filtered into Jedi relations. More correctly, had added to the tension that been there since before they came to Pahuu.

Eyeing his Padawan with acute scrutiny, Qui-Gon released a sigh, obviously restraining the impatience and tension uncharacteristically tightening his nerves. Their mission was a source of anxiety for him and he double-checked everything for the sake of protocol. To keep peace, Obi-Wan ignored the overt display of long-suffering from his Master and closed his eyes.

Fortunately for Kenobi, he had always been able to function on more than one level at a time, a natural skill enhanced by Jedi training. Thus he was able to make his mentor think he was attentive when really he was falling asleep in his chair. 

If Qui-Gon had been more attentive himself -- of his Padawan, not of business details -- he would have noted the acute fatigue. If he would have tuned into the Warrior Bond . . . . Obi-Wan caught a sigh in his throat. Qui-Gon had withdrawn for the last few weeks, keeping his distance emotionally and mentally from their Bond. Kenobi had searched his memory of the immediate past, wondering if he had done something stupid or thoughtless to drive his mentor away, but could recall nothing. Perhaps the gossip at the Temple had been true and Qui-Gon would be leaving him soon. The distance then would be explained.

It did not forgive Qui-Gon's transgression. Once, when Obi-Wan was thirteen, Qui-Gon had tuned out of their Bond. After wards he had contritely promised to never close out his Padawan again. If he had been feeling more his usual rebellious self, Obi-Wan now was too drained to offer anything but meek acquiescence to his Master. Even if the reasons were for his own good (as Qui-Gon must have thought in his usual domineering, parental way), it still hurt the apprentice to be closed off from their cherished link.

Not completely convinced of the apprentice's mindfulness, Jinn continued briskly. "I must stay at the government house to go over the contracts. We are expected back at the formal dinner by nightfall. Don't forget the silver moon."

At eighteen, Obi-Wan presumed to be treated more like an adult than a child. The domineering tone was unnecessarily harsh, he thought. Jinn's apprentice for over seven years now, he knew how to conduct himself, how to stay mostly out of trouble, how to run inquires independent of his Master, and how to keep time on an alien world!

The protest was purely mental. While he had clever, acid comments in his thoughts, he merely nodded his assent to his elder. He was too tired, too dejected to say much of anything. As he stared at his Master he thought that the new hairstyle -- two braids tied at the back, the rest of the long, graying-brown hair flowing freely -- made the older Jedi look less severe than when he had his long hair in tight braids. Now his long mane gave him appear regal and nobly compassionate. An apt description on most days. Lately , , , , 

The work they had been doing didn't seem so hard, but Kenobi was certainly fatigued. He rubbed a hand through his short, sandy hair. Dully reciting the standard warning for Pahuu, he reviewed the unique condition called the silver moon phase. All higher functions of power were suspended when the single moon of the planet went full, its natural metallic properties washing Pahuu with interference. No speeders, no communicators, no ground cars worked. This time it would be the signal for the beginning of the governmental changeover. By the end of the phase -- dawn of the next day -- the lease change would be complete. The Jedi were expected to be up late for that, too. Normally Obi-Wan didn't mind all-nighters, but he was just so tired . . . .

A huge yawn and stretch could not be contained and interrupted the apprentice's recitation of his duties.

"Padawan, if you are too wearied to eat then you should go to bed." Jinn's deep voice dropped from command to concern. "What did you do today? That is a nasty bump on your arm."

Jinn touched the inside of his left forearm. Uncovered when the loose tunic sleeve slipped down as Obi-Wan raised his arms, it revealed a red, puffy swelling. He had no memory of the bite or injury or whatever it was.

Herding the youth ahead of him, Jinn pushed him toward the bedrooms in the back of the suite. "Rest. I will be gone by the time you awake in the morning. Or do you want to get up for morning meditation with me?"

The rapid-fire schedule was too much for Obi-Wan, who had acquired a low grade headache. "Gone in the morning?"

Jinn scowled, either because of the engagement or the apprentice's forgetfulness, Obi-Wan wasn't sure. "My meeting with Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi."

The two other Jedi on Pahuu. Jinn's reluctance was appreciated by his Padawan. "I will attend meditation with you, Master," he assured quickly. He wanted to spend every single minute with his Master. He had a sense of traumatic endings -- not just the planet's government. If Jinn was really leaving him then he wanted to share all possible experiences to the last moment.

"Good night, then, Padawan."

Jinn disappeared behind the closed door of his room. Obi-Wan moved on to his bedroom and tried to sleep, but he was actually too fatigued for slumber. The protocol details of the mission were tedious and nerve straining. Added to that was the arrival of two Jedi, one from the Council and one old friend of Jinn's. 

Ki-Adi-Mundi was on the Council and had the distinction of being the only member to never have been a Master of an apprentice. There were strained relations between him and Jinn, and Kenobi didn't know why, but suspected it stemmed from one of Jinn and Kenobi's missions. [**JWB Edges of Darkness**] 

Plo Koon was one of the most courageous and famous of all Jedi Knights and had fought beside Jinn in the Hyperspace Wars, where Qui-Gon had lost his former Master in the battles. Having the other Jedi there on Pahuu was pressure for Jinn, and Obi-Wan knew why.

Last month, when Jinn and Kenobi were at the Temple, the gossip about a new Council member rippled through the complex like a virus. Fong-Tu, an aged Master, had died. Who would take his place? The name on many lips was Qui-Gon Jinn.

Neither Master nor Padawan had brought up the speculation, but both knew about it and privately wondered what would happen. In the last several years Jinn had distinguished himself time and again with brilliant, difficult, heroic feats. In Obi-Wan's humble opinion his Master was the greatest Knight alive. He deserved the honor and safety of a Council seat. So why did the thought depress him? Because in his heart he was not ready to let go of Jinn as his Master. And what if Jinn was asked? Would Qui-Gon feel Obi-Wan was ready for his Knight trials? Or would Kenobi's youth and inexperience sway Jinn to deny the seat? It would be the fourth time Jinn had been nominated. The other three times his offer had been rescinded. 

Was Mundi here to observe Qui-Gon and report back to the Council his worthiness for a Council seat? Would they offer it to him now? Would Jinn take the seat and leave Obi-Wan to be trained by another? It seemed ridiculously unlikely, but it was a possibility. He would have thought it impossible a few months ago, but not now. Lately Jinn had been withdrawn and distant toward him. He didn't ask why, but he assumed it was because trials could be soon and Jinn felt their closeness was not giving Kenobi enough independence. Or because distance now might help them cope with the separation? The Warrior Bond had saved their lives, had strengthened them as a unit. What would it be like when the partnership was severed? Would the Bond make the strain and loss worse or easier?

Pure speculation on his part. Jinn's reserve could also be because every time they returned to the Temple Qui-Gon distanced himself from his apprentice, remaining aloof and cool, like most other Masters. It was usually deflection and outward diversion for protection so none would suspect the true depth of their Warrior Bond. 

Whatever the reason, it disturbed the apprentice, but he would suffer torture before admitting it to his Master. The noble mentor was not the only one in the partnership known to harbor unbefitting pride.

No opinion was offered by Jinn, but Obi-Wan thought his Master would not accept the seat. To do so would certainly end his possibilities of ever sitting on the Council. No Jedi in history had been asked and refused. The youth desperately wanted Jinn to not be considered for the seat, but also knew a Council position would mean safety for Jinn. Wouldn't it be better to sacrifice his partnership in exchange for Jinn's longevity? Head now throbbing, Obi-Wan focused on his meditation, willing the pain to leave, pushing away the agonizing and confusing questions. Why was he feeling so tired and rotten? Perhaps the bug bite? If it didn't improve he would have his Master see to it in the morning.

The comm panel beeped and Kenobi tiredly got up and padded with bare feet to the common room. Jinn was already there answering the summons.

"Master Jinn, this is Commodore Felin. There's a bit of a problem with the security droids. They have fired on one of the Kelnor representatives! What is happening? I thought you accepted the reprogramming of the droids as complete?"

Jinn stared at Obi-Wan with a neutral face, but his tone was hard as he spoke incongruous, calming words to the official. "I thought that was the case, Commodore. Please calm yourself, hysterics will accomplish nothing. We will be there momentarily." The voice was bland, but the stare at his apprentice was chill.

He signed off and in clipped words ordered Obi-Wan to get dressed. As he readied Kenobi recited the assigned task of approval of the government droid reprogramming. Kelnor wanted everything changed down to the door locks. When he left the bay that evening everything was fine.

It had been a tedious task, but simple, he assured his silent Master as he struggled to keep up with Jinn's quick strides through the state apartments. When they reached the droid bay there were more officials than police. A number of planetary authorities were arguing. Felin was there and rushed over, nearly crying in anguish at the blunder. Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi were there as well, joining them, the four Jedi presenting placid demeanors amid the chaos.

"The Kelnor official is unharmed. She is in the infirmary now," Ki-Adi-Mundi explained. The tall, intellectual Cerean was always tranquil. "The little incident has created some mistrust, something we do not need more of."

Felin ignored the reasonable tone. "I must know what happened. All the Kelnor people are furious."

Jinn turned to his apprentice and gestured for the young man to respond. Obi-Wan explained the steps of the technicians to finish the code inputs and secure the program in the main computer in the droid bay. He resisted rubbing the pounding in his temples, and focused on relating the details of his mission. Obi-Wan himself had checked the codes and considered them finished, even testing a few droids at the end of the day.

Leading the others to the computer panel, he went through the steps for them, fighting down an incongruous chill in the humid hangar, showing the correct sequence of code input. At the very last entry the computer blipped, a red light flashing on and off. Obi-Wan checked the diagnostic panel, amazed to see a flaw in the program.

"That wasn't here this afternoon." He was certain of that.

"Who could have tampered with it?" Felin gasped. "Only the Captain of security knows the codes, and he is above reproach." He glared at Kenobi. "You must have made a mistake, young man."

"I made no mistake." He almost scoffed, but didn't have the energy to even be sarcastic. "The codes were correct when I left."

Felin was about to pounce on the youth again, but Jinn intervened. "I am sure we can run a diagnostic and come up with some answers before morning." The voice was stern and brooked no question or rebellion by anyone. 

Plo Koon quietly leaned by Felin. "Meanwhile, let's have no more talk of tampering, Commodore. Feelings are volatile already." The veteran Jedi assessed his colleagues. "I can handle this --"

"No, my Padawan can do it --"

Felin gasped. "Wait! If he made a mistake --"

Raising a hand, Jinn promised Felin he would stay to oversee the checks. When the others left, Obi-Wan turned to his mentor.

"I did not make a mistake, Master."

"I'm sure you didn't, Padawan, but now we must prove that and then move on to find the real answers."

Relieved at the show of confidence, Kenobi nonetheless was deflated at the lack of warmth behind the dutiful support. If this was all for show -- to assure the other Jedi that there was no special connection between them, then Jinn was carrying his subterfuge to perfection. Obi-Wan wished he could feel so comfortable about the ploy.

Obi-Wan started the process, Jinn looking over his shoulder at every step. Once Qui-Gon seized onto his wrist, looking at his right arm where there was a large red bump.

"If this does not improve you must see a healer, Obi-Wan."

It was the most personal thing he'd heard in a while and it made him feel a trifle better. "I will, Master."

During the process Qui-Gon questioned him. Who else was in the hangar during testing? Did anything suspicious happen at all? Did any of the soldiers make friends or linger?

Recalling every detail of the long day, while working on the diagnostic, was straining, but Obi-Wan struggled to comply. Glad he had remembered his cloak, he wrapped the brown material closer to his chest. How could such a humid, tropical planet turn so cold at night?

Most of the soldiers had ignored him, he explained. No one had even spoken with him, except a thin man in a dark cloak. Asking directions to the commander's office. Felin came in the hangar twice. The captain of the guard once. Perhaps Felin was the guilty party?

"We can not speculate any more than he can, Obi-Wan. Stick to the facts." But Kenobi could remember no more details of the day.

The diagnostic took hours and Obi-Wan could hardly focus at the end, so Jinn finished the final sequences himself. When he turned around to make a comment to his apprentice, he found the boy asleep, head down on a console. Not a young boy, he corrected himself, studying the mature face bordered by the long braid trailing down the right side of the neck. A young man, who seemed a boy when in innocent rest. In these reflective moments he wondered where the time -- the years -- had gone. Only seven short years they had known each other -- a lifetime -- a moment. 

There was a real possibility that his time as Obi-Wan's Master was coming to an end and Jinn fought that thought. That was why he had been curt and sharp with his Padawan the last few days -- weeks. Normally he ignored Temple gossip, but this time it worried him. Was he being considered for a seat on the Council? It was the last thing he wanted. What if the Force demanded it as the Force had demanded he take Obi-Wan as his Warrior Bond companion? They had always followed the Force. If it ordered them separated now they would have to obey and accept the pain that rift would bring.

With Council member Ki-Adi-Mundi here, Jinn was nervous, something he shielded completely from his young charge. Not an easy task considering their incredible link. In fact, Jinn had taken pains to draw back from their Warrior Bond of late. If Obi-Wan noticed the estrangement he had not said anything or felt anything strongly enough to transmit to Jinn.

The elder Knight's reasoning was simple. If Obi-Wan was too connected to Jinn, their separation would be more than difficult, it would be damaging. Kenobi would never pass the trials. Then what? Qui-Gon would be heartbroken for Obi-Wan. When the time came Obi-Wan must pass the trials -- being a Jedi Knight was his only Destiny in life.

He shook his head. He was speculating in a void, listening to Temple gossip too much. There was no way he was going to be asked to take a place on the Council. Obi-Wan was not ready for his trials and so would not be leaving. There was still time for them to walk this Warrior Path together, he had nothing to worry about. Nothing in the galaxy was more important than guiding and helping his Padawan. Too soon their days together would be over, Kenobi would be a Knight and Jinn would be the proudest former Master in the Order.

"If only they could sleep all the time." The raspy, masked voice belonged to Plo Koon. A Kel Dor from Dorin, he wore a brightly colored orange mask that distorted his voice. The headgear protected him from the rich-oxygen atmosphere enjoyed by Humans. "I think this is the first time I've seen your apprentice in any speed but hyperdrive, Jinn. Must be all those conc nuts he eats. An appetite like a bantha, he has."

Qui-Gon drew his gaze from the youthful subject, his own mask of aloof reserve locked into place. Obi-Wan had not been eating or sleeping well, he abstractly thought at the mention of his Padawan's teen appetite. Then the intimate thought was quickly shrouded to conceal any possible trace of the Warrior Bond. 

"Just think, I took my last apprentice at nearly the same time as you, Jinn." He waved his hand at the youth. "He could have been my Padawan."

The thought chilled Qui-Gon to the marrow. Obi-Wan with another Master? The Force would not have allowed it, he was certain. They were meant for each other. Kenobi would have grown up so much different under the tutelage of Koon. He might have been dead. Plo Koon's last apprentice had been killed on assignment two years before. 

"Lucky for him you took him first, eh?"

"I'm sure it is devastating to lose an apprentice." His heart ached for his friend's loss. He had come close enough to losing Obi-Wan too many times and could empathize with the pain his friend must have gone through. In the few times they'd met since the death, Jinn had commiserated with the fellow Master, but Koon was not the sympathetic or sensitive type and the condolences had been brushed aside. Much as Jinn had done when his Dark One turned. If he ever lost Ob-Wan -- no, he wasn't even going to think such dreaded thoughts.

Even to his old friend Koon he would not reveal the depth of his connection to his Padawan. Everyone; friend and stranger, Jedi and normal, would never know about the Warrior Bond. Especially Jedi in or close to the Council. They would never understand. Perhaps they would deem it a threat to the precise hierarchy of the Order. Perhaps they would just find it inconvenient. Jinn worried they would use it as an excuse to take his Padawan away. Too many times in the past few years he or Kenobi had risked everything to save the other's life. Several on the Council, some Masters and Knights, objected to the deep devotion. Well, if anyone could play a game of risk against his own Council and win, it would be Jinn.

Koon put his hands on his hips and laughed. "None of my four had the vitality of this young one. I'm sure you'll be glad to be rid of him soon."

As a joke the comment was not only non-humorous, but injurious. Did other Masters not regard their Padawans as part of a family, as part of their hearts? Obviously not. And probably none others held a Warrior Bond in common with their apprentices. The thought brought a profound sense of pity for the other Jedi. What they had missed they would never know, but he did. The link with his Padawan had changed his life and he would not trade it for anything in the galaxy.

"Did you find the answer?"

Jinn drew his thoughts back to the computer programming. "I've just entered the final sequence and am awaiting the results."

Koon's eyes were not visible through the mask, the visor being dark and reflecting light. Jinn could feel the old comrade staring at him. "Mundi thinks the Council will ask you to join them after this mission." Koon was never one to mince words.

"They could just as easily ask you." 

Koon was a hero from the Hyperspace Wars and the acclaimed Master of three successful apprentices and one killed in service to the Order. He was also known for adhering to rules and regulations. A resume much different from Jinn's.

"You would be happy there, Jinn. The Force is part of you like few others."

The thought depressed him, but he kept his tone light. "And you would like it for all those rules you could demand I obey."

Koon laughed. "Same old Jinn, pushing at the boundaries." He shook his head, still smiling. "You almost got the seat ten years ago. Or was it more? When your last apprentice fell. He was a young fireball. Too insolent, but you could never see that." Koon leaned close. "Bad habit, Jinn. I hear you have the same failing with this young one. Too lenient and protective. He'll never learn to stand on his own if you coddle him." Koon glanced at the apprentice. "Darius, that was his name. You went a little crazy when he fell. They gave the seat to Mundi that year."

Although he did not flinch in his expression, a bit of his heart cringed at the remembrance. For years he had tried to bury the memory -- even erase the name from his mind. Darius, his Dark failure. Fallen so many years ago this very week. Probably an anniversary he would never forget. He would still be a crazy hermit if not for his greatest success -- his Padawan Kenobi.

The console beeped and Jinn studied the data on the readout screen. It couldn't be right. The shorter Koon closed in to read as Jinn reconfigured and the print out came back the same. His whole body went numb and he froze. Koon turned to observe the sleeping apprentice.

"The sequence was deliberately altered according to the computer. Why would Kenobi do that?"

"He didn't." There was no doubt. He moved to the table and gently shook his Padawan. Mindful of the audience, he was a little rougher, a little sharper than intended. "Obi-Wan!"

Slowly the green eyes opened, blinked, and looked around in disorientation. "Master?"

"Obi-Wan, there is a problem."

The apprentice stumbled over and rubbed his eyes and face. Reading the screen several times, his mouth opened in shock. Shaking his head, his actions obviously conveyed his disbelief and confusion. "How can this be?"

"That is what we need to know." Koon's manner and tone strident.

"When I left everything was correct."

Koon's head shook, his tone hard. "It shows maturity if you admit your mistakes, apprentice."

The fatigue, headache and defensiveness anxiety made his tone barbed. "I made no mistake."

Koon flicked his right hand and Obi-Wan gasped, struggling for air. Plo's hand twisted, cutting off more air in a brutal clasp. "You are not ready for Knighthood trials! Your open rudeness is unforgivable! Where is your respect for your elders?" Jinn moved between them instantly, seizing Koon's wrist in a deadly grip. The Force choke hold was released. "You impudent pup!" Plo finished with contempt.

Jinn clutched the other Jedi Master's arm until the being backed away. "You will never touch my Padawan again." Moments passed as his breathing came under tight control. His fist around the other being's arm was shaking. "Because you have the advantage in Force and experience does not give you the right to abuse your power. Or to -- ever -- interfere with my Padawan!"

Shaking his head, Koon's voice reflected what his face would not behind the mask. "Always too soft on your apprentices, Qui-Gon. Why do you think Darius turned? You never disciplined him when he needed it." He flicked a quick glance at Kenobi. "This one is too fresh, Jinn. Straighten him up before it costs you another hard lesson."

Jinn moved to steady his apprentice with a firm, but restrained hold on the arm. Dizzy from shock, Kenobi leaned on the panel and went through the sequence again, just to orient himself, to buy time to crawl out of this nightmare. It was nearly impossible to concentrate through the headache and the amazement of another Master physically attacking him.

"Concentrate on the moment," came Qui-Gon's reassuring and gentle whisper. The oft quoted lecture actually made Kenobi feel better.

"Yes, Master." The familiar mantra a balm of comfort in the eye of a hurricane of anxiety.

The computer said he had sabotaged the data! Impossible. Koon moved away and was talking to someone on a comm link. Jinn hovered close, concern and irritation emanating from him. Obi-Wan wanted to talk to his Master, to think to Qui-Gon and receive the succor and support of their Warrior Bond. He wouldn't risk it with Koon and -- and Mundi -- who just entered the bay.

Pushing away the exhaustion and headache that now covered his entire skull, he lowered his voice. "I don't know what happened, Master, but we must find out!"

"We will," Jinn assured firmly. "Let me handle it."

Just behind Mundi was Felin and the captain of the security force. Much discussion accompanied showing the computer sequence several times. The evidence said time and again that the person programming the data, Kenobi, gave the droids the final instructions. Accusations were flying and Jinn countered them all with reason. There was no motive for Kenobi to tamper with the programs, therefore, it had to be someone else that was not identified in the program. If not the security captain, then someone else. Questioning officers in the droid bay, no one remembered seeing anyone unusual in the area.

"There was a man in a dark cloak," Obi-Wan reminded. "I never saw his face. He asked directions." 

Lips tight, Jinn nodded. "That is something, but not much."

When planet dawn came most were too fatigued to continue, all but Jinn suspecting the apprentice of not just a mistake, but of malfeasance. Mundi suggested they continue with their assignments, leaving Obi-Wan out of any tasks for the day. Jinn objected, seeing no reason Kenobi couldn't complete his tasks on the southern continent. At the end it was decided Jinn would finish his mission at the government house and fly to the southern continent to approve of his Padawan's work. After the Pahuu transfer was finished Mundi would take up the matter with the Council.

Qui-Gon went over the droid sequence one more time, trying to find the flaw, find evidence of the hand that was guilty. Obi-Wan could not focus on the facts anymore, just on the raging throb that started at the top of his head and now infiltrated down to his shoulders. 

"You must start for the southern continent, Obi-Wan. I will be in touch." 

Obi-Wan stared at him, obviously wanting more reassurance -- something more than the coldness surrounding Jinn. 

Qui-Gon wouldn't risk any compassion -- certainly not a comforting sweep of their Bond -- not in the presence of the other Jedi. He couldn't even risk showing affection or weakness in his voice, as much as he longed to make up for the heinous treatment of his apprentice by Koon. "Go along. I will be with you later." It was all he could manage in the strained moment.

Subdued green eyes reflected the hurt and rejection, but a look Kenobi conveyed only to his Master. Fiercely protective of Jinn, even when the elder Jedi was wrong, Kenobi gave nothing away to the others. Nodding, he clutched his cloak around him and shuffled out, leaving a distracted Jinn at the computer. 

Once the apprentice was out of earshot Jinn closed on the other two Masters. "Your behavior was unconscionable! I will bring it before the Council when we return to Coruscant."

Glaring at Plo Koon, he shook his head at the sense of betrayal and astonishment. Was this how other Masters treated their Padawans? Where was the Force-guided love that should be a part of every nurturing and guiding relationship of student and teacher -- of parent and child? Certainly there had to be more in the Jedi Order who shared affection and familial relationship between mentor and pupil. Whether that was true or not, surely few, if any, shared the incredible Bond as he did with his Padawan. 

With a stab of guilt he realized he was a fine one to lecture about apprentices and Masters when he had been the one to recently shun the fantastic Bond with his son. Koon was guilty of a serious breech of conduct, but wasn't Qui-Gon equally to blame? Not of physically mistreating his apprentice, but emotionally closing the boy out of his thoughts and emotions and the Bond?

"There is much the Council will hear when we return, Master Jinn," Mundi countered sharply, cutting in before a glowering Koon could reply. "Much of it will be centered on your apprentice's conduct."

Outraged, Qui-Gon felt he better leave before he said or did something that would make everything worse. He swept out of the room, fuming, fighting for calm in the face of the absurd turn of events. For weeks he had been worried about the Council asking him to join the circle, of what he would say, of what would happen to his Padawan. Now he wondered if he could ever be civil to those exalted, over-stuffed, high-and-mighty . . . . .

***

The skim flyer to the southern continent was barely held on its flight path. The planet was breathtaking with waterfalls, tropical forests, rippling oceans broken by huge islands. None of the beauty registered with the sick Jedi. 

Obi-Wan couldn't' get his fingers to move correctly and his vision was blurring. Utilizing his Force he flew the craft well enough to reach the spaceport. The Force got him through the initial set up with the officials there, but his strength was waning. At lunch he refused food, the thought of eating nauseating. The bumps on his arms -- several bumps, were irritating and itching. Their annoyance paled beside the headache that now consumed him. By the time he was left to sign off and approve the procedures, he couldn't think at all and the Force was little more than a memory. 

It was twilight, an hour before sunset and there was nothing left to call on. The workers were gone, expecting him to finish while they made their way home before the silver moon. From the skimmer comm he called Qui-Gon, who did not respond. Should he risk the Warrior Bond? Not if Jinn was in a meeting with Mundi or Koon. Too dangerous. His mind flicked on that strange thought -- how could it be dangerous when no one but he and Jinn could detect it? Because neither of them could risk the Bond being sensed by the other Jedi. Others -- evil men -- had detected it. Now, with Obi-Wan's Force energy out of control, he would dare not endanger them. The Bond was next to life itself in importance and he would never betray the trust his Master placed in him with this sacred vow.

Wasn't Qui-Gon supposed to meet him here? What had really happened in the droid bay yesterday? He strained to remember something about the dark stranger in the cloak and only mixed up the image with the man he had glanced on Xerilum --- a few years ago. That had been Tor. Tor was dead. {JWB - THE SORCERER AND THE APPRENTICE} Black cloak, no face. Tor had been endowed with the Darkest of Force. The stranger yesterday had emanated no signature on a psionic level at all.

Exhausted, Kenobi found a quiet corner and folded into it. Too exhausted to sleep, he suffered with the pains, wanting to weep from the utter weariness, illness and pain draining his body. Yes, he was an eighteen-year-old Jedi, he was powerful and strong. Right now he just wanted his Master to hold him, shelter him, assure him that everything would be all right in the morning. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, his body shaking from the cold and afflictions.

***

Rushing through the long, high halls of the government house, Jinn nearly ran toward the hangar. He had promised he'd be there to help Obi-Wan hours ago. The talks had distracted him and he couldn't leave -- no, he could have, should have left long ago. The disruption would have been annoying to the officials, little more. Why was he suddenly worried about the rules? All day he had done nothing but think on the problem of Kenobi being framed. Then when it came to being there to help his Padawan, he had remained in meetings!

Part of the reason was that Mundi insisted on hearings about Obi-Wan's actions. Jinn had been there to defend his Padawan. Resenting Mundi, because the Council member had never had an apprentice, Qui-Gon reminded himself other's opinions meant little. Unless they had power. Jinn's history of defiance with the Council should not play against his apprentice, but he wondered if some of the prejudice against the rebleeious Master was reflecting on the apprentice. Jedi were Force-driven beings, but they were still mortal, still governed by feelings. Somehow he had to turn this all around. He pushed aside the ideas of rumors and gossip, not caring about being invited on the Council, he cared about clearing Obi-Wan's reputation.

Angry at himself, he realized what his problem had been. Worried about what Mundi and Koon would think, he had played along like a good Jedi and abandoned his apprentice! Isn't that what he had been doing for weeks? Letting the Temple gossip, the future possibilities, the past disasters distort his present. With the dreaded anniversary upon him he dwelled on the past, on his failure with his Dark apprentice. How many times had he lectured his youth to attend the Living Force, not be concerned with the future as Kenobi was wont to do? The Master needed reminders of his own lectures apparently. 

__

'Focus on your responsibility as a Master, Jinn!' he demanded sharply. _'Forget the future, forget the Council! Obi-Wan needs you!'_

When he reached the hangar he checked out a skimmer craft and wove through the small ships until he reached the one assigned to him. Should he contact his apprentice through their Bond? He had not done so in too long -- foolishly, he now realized. About to enter the ship, something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. Turning swiftly, he caught the sweep of a dark cloak. A wave of chill Darkness rippled over every sense and nerve. Without thinking he chased after the spectre, sliding to a halt when he came abruptly upon the hooded, faceless being.

Standing in the deserted hallway he felt the Dark Force floating around the person. The hood was removed and Qui-Gon gasped. The nameless spectre of his past. The one who had been wiped from his heart at great effort. Darius, his Dark apprentice!

"You have many lives, Qui-Gon Jinn. I expected you to be dead by now." 

The boast confused Jinn even as he struggled to deal with the astounding appearance. 

Darius swept a delicate hand near his neck in a flippant gesture. "The hair is different. Tired of the long braid, Master Qui? You look like a lion-beast now." The young man shook his head, long, dark hair flipping around his face. He looked so much different. The lean, trim physique, the narrow face now hardened and lined, the dark eyes dead of everything but hate. "I almost had this job finished. Then you came. Almost is a word that catches sideways in your throat, isn't it?"

Jinn had tried to forget Darius Sool. Finally the wounds were healed. Now there were just scars from the falling of the Dark youth. The lacerations in his heart had been healed by another adolescent -- not by Jinn or Time. Obi-Wan had turned his life around from the collapse engineered by the young man who stood before him now. 

Years before the youth had been handsome, bright, clever and talented. Evil had twisted the thin face into a wretched mask. The dark eyes glowed with something beyond Human. Amazed he had ever felt anything for this person, Qui-Gon shuddered at how blind he had been all those years ago. So enthralled with Sool's aptitude, he had given the boy freedom and favor instead of strict training and moral emphasis. Was he as much at fault as the former apprentice? For so long that's what Jinn believed. 

"We have not crossed paths in a long time, Qui." The Master didn't flinch, but he suspected Darius felt the disapproval. The impertinence was a slap in the face -- a lack of respect for authority and tradition. In the last days together Darius had made a mockery of everything right and true. Even down to the irritatingly rude nickname. "It's a big galaxy I suppose."

Inwardly, Qui-Gon sighed. He forgot how much Darius liked to talk. Shallow, self-centered talk. There was never much room in his attention for any one outside his interests. Assessing the youth now, beyond the hurt, Jinn was amazed he had never known Darius's tendencies before the fall. No apprentice would pass the Knight trials with such narrow focus. 

"I have heard your name, though, old Qui. You are a famous and good Jedi. What a surprise. While I have made a very comfortable living killing, betraying, destroying, you have been my perfect counterpoint. Hired to help with their Dark deeds, I've found the Dark Force pays very well." He laughed, stalking, pacing around the older man. "My Dark Path has led me here. Some government officials wanted the Pahuu transfer to fail. It was simple." This time the laugh was vicious and rumbled with Dark intent. "Sabotage is so easy. You can throw suspicion and seeds of doubt anywhere and lies are so easily believed. Placing blame on a dutiful little apprentice was no trick at all.

A growl in his throat could not be contained. "You framed Obi-Wan."

Darius blinked, then his eyes narrowed with malevolence. "Obi-Wan." A whisper, a taunt, a savored glint of vulnerability. "Did you finally get everything you wanted in a Padawan, Qui? In that little sprite of a boy? I never measured up to your exacting standards. But what do you have now? Devotion? Purity? Honor?" His lips rippled in a sneer. "Have you molded _Obi-Wan_ into your perfect little clone?"

The Warrior Bond with Obi-Wan had become everything to Jinn -- the greatest meaning in his life now. There had never been much of a connection with Darius. Barely even the minimal level of Master and apprentice. That should have been another clue to the selfishness and pride that would be the youth's downfall, but Jinn had been blind. Now he was so completely free and attuned with everything -- seeing as if for the first time in his life. The Bond perspective -- Obi-Wan's depths -- had given him new sight. 

Coldly Jinn shut down every feeling, every stray thought. Darius knew him very well. Now he knew his greatest weakness. To guard against any more vulnerabilities Jinn would have to revert to the glacial warrior deep inside. The kind that could destroy the Dark Force no matter where it resided. Even within the body of an old friend. 

As they warily circled each other, alert, expectant, Qui-Gon wondered that he had ever been haunted by this Dark youth. Darius Sool as an initiate -- energetic, sleek, skilled, arrogant. Several Masters had expressed interest in the youth. Jinn had pressed the Council, persuaded the Masters to allow Darius to be his apprentice. 

Only a few years later Jinn knew the crushing anguish of devastation. Darius the Dark One. The egotistical apprentice resisted, disputed, finally drew his sabre in anger against Jinn. Their fight had been brief and empty, Jinn finally leaving rather than harm his apprentice. Too shocked, too crushed to follow through with what was right, the Jinn of those days could not destroy the evil monster his pupil had transformed into.

Jinn's own mistake in pride and it had cost him dearly. The betrayal hurt him like nothing else. Until much later, when he nearly lost Obi-Wan for the first time. Then he comprehended the depth of anguish, the profound hurt of losing something that was part of his soul instead of losing someone who injured his ego.

There was nothing left of the youthful enthusiasm of the former Temple initiate. Pure Dark evil radiated from this weathered man. The face was still lean and hard, the form sleek and athletic. Nothing was left inside of the boy Jinn had once known. How could he have suffered so for the loss of that boy? It seemed absurd now that he knew the virtue and devotion of a youth that was superior in every way to what Darius had once been, what Darius was now. This shadow on his path had nearly cost him the greatest treasure in his life. Darius's memory made him resistant to take on Obi-Wan as a Padawan. He thought his life was empty with Darius's betrayal. How was that possible when his life had never been filled until Kenobi?

With methodical grace Sool drew the sabre hilt -- black and glistening -- from his belt. For the first time Jinn inconsequentially noticed Darius's cloak was deep purple -- royal color, so typically arrogant. Jinn unlatched his sabre but did not ignite the blade. He would not make the first strike. 

The face smiled but there was no humor. "I must ask, Qui, although I know the answer. Will you let me pass and finish my job?" The blade twisted and circled toward the Master. "I have a government to disrupt, Qui, and money to collect. I have very little time to kill you. Don't make me waste these precious minutes."

Strong and clear, Jinn responded with level calm. "You will do no more damage, Darius. You will confess your sabotage and be brought to justice."

This time the laugh was deep and amused. "Oh, you are so rich, old Qui. You think you can best me?" His tone turned hard, his eyes glinted. "You think I would do anything to help you? Or your Padawan? After I kill you I might have time enough to go after your apprentice, Jinn. Destroy everything you touched, so there will be only a Dark Path where once the great Qui-Gon Jinn walked." A quiet sigh escaped young man nearly as tall as his former Master. "Yes, I would like that."

Plunging forward his purple sabre blade crashed down inches from Jinn's face. The Master had already anticipated the blow and blocked it easily, throwing the thinner, slighter, younger man back. Darius attacked again and they reeled and leaped, pushed and lunged in an old and familiar dance. The rhythm and pacing came back instinctually for both of them. New tricks and surprises were added, but the foundation moves were old, learned together in training from years before. Time and experience had altered the moves somewhat, but the underlying method was the same.

Darius fell back, breathing hard. He was angry and confused, two traits he had never been able to control very well even in his youth. "I don't understand --" He breathed in more air. Several glances were darted out the windows. Almost sunset. "Why are you so strong?"

Qui-Gon was breathing hard, but in no trouble at all. A young and wiry Padawan kept him on his toes in daily training. "Out of practice, I see," was his dry observation.

The dark eyes sizzled with anger. Darius pointed the sabre at the nemesis across the hall. "You should be dead. Why didn't the conc nuts kill you? I put enough poison in them to kill three Jedi."

The cold mask never slipped, but Jinn's heart cracked. Conc nuts were Obi-Wan's favorites, not his! The fatigue, the lack of appetite, the red swelling -- poison! NO! Not his Padawan! Where was Obi-Wan? He had to find his Padawan. Too late he knew his expression, his Force betrayed the terror.

The realization amused the younger man and he smiled. "Oh -- oh, this is so rich. The apprentice? The brainless apprentice has taken the poison meant for you?" He threw back his head and laughed, moving down the hall. "I wish -- I wish I could stay --" the laughter was crackling and harsh. "So, Jinn, I have hurt you anyway. There is Dark Justice in the galaxy after all. Next time we meet it will mean your life." He glanced out the window. "Closing sunset. I must complete my task, Qui. Be sure and give the Council my regards."

Almost sunset. Obi-Wan was on the southern continent. Could Qui-Gon reach him in time? What of Darius? Would Jinn leave him to kill others and destroy a planet's precarious calm?

Jinn rushed to block Darius's path. "Where is the antidote? What kind of poison? The septime drug?"

Sool cackled. "Septime? Too dangerous for me to handle, Qui. I may not be a Jedi, but you can feel the power of my Force. Even the Dark Force is susceptible to death from septime. Antidote? What would I ever use that for, Qui? What a soft old fool you are. I am not in the business of saving lives!" His voice was vicious, backed by the swaying purple energy of his lightsabre. "Now I will cut you down!"

The only impulse was to attack, to whip his sabre through the Evil like thin air. To strike out and destroy the Darkness that had shadowed his life all these years -- that now threatened the person most precious in his life. Taking that first step, that first strike would put Qui-Gon on a Dark path right alongside the former apprentice. He could not fight for anger or vengeance, but he could fight to save a world, to save a life.

Darius skipped down the hall and Jinn ran in pursuit. They clashed sabres at the end of a broad, flowing staircase. Spectators gathered below in a massive ballroom where some preliminary ceremonies were to start. Stealth and surprise no longer on his side, Sool fought with increasing ferocity, wearing down the Master, but growing ever weaker from the battle. 

Armed with justice, but tempered with loathing, Jinn fought with determined, intent resolution. He drove Darius back, farther into another hallway. The young mercenary kept his eye on his opponent, but was aware of the ever sinking sun, the crowd assembling in a curious trail of spectators behind Jinn. Expelling all his Force, he pushed Qui-Gon back against a wall, then dashed to the nearest window and dove out. Jinn ran to watch, seeing Sool racing away nearly three floors below.

"Was that your apprentice?" Pal Koon came racing up behind Jinn, his lightsabre ignited and ready for a fight.

"No," Jinn automatically denied vehemently. "It was Darius."

Mundi broke through the crowd, having caught the last of the dramatic fight and the comment. 

Quickly Jinn explained Darius's intent to sabotage the ceremonies. He suggested all security forces go on extreme alert. There was little time to prepare before sunset. Mundi took charge, delegating and issuing orders. He assigned the Jedi Master to forget about Darius and concentrate on protecting the Pahuu government locations from attack.

Sparing only a glance at the lime colored sun nearly touching the mountains, Jinn caught his breath. "I can't stay. I have to find Obi-Wan. Darius poisoned him."

"There is no time to spare," Mundi countered with quiet firmness. "You must go to the security bay --"

"Koon can do that. I'm going to the southern continent." He was already jogging away.

Mundi's tight, prim voice echoed through the hall. "Your duty lies elsewhere, Master Jinn. Do not allow your heart to conflict with what is right."

"You are letting your apprentice destroy you, Jinn!"

Still moving, Qui-Gon turned slightly, calling back over his shoulder. "I don't intend to ever make either of those mistakes again, Masters." He picked up his speed and raced to the hangar.

***

There had been cold within him once before. On Xerilum, Obi-Wan wondered? No -- somewhere. Ice. On his skin. This was ice inside. Not a chill, an ice flow -- prickling blue shards stabbing at his pores from within the tissue. Like snow washing through his blood and nerves. He kept his eyes closed because then the vertigo was in blackness instead of swirling shapes and colors. 

At first he had thought the hangar was frozen and had crawled down to a lower maintenance bay. The shadows were deep and cool here, but with no relief. How could anything help when the cold was within? 

"Master, help me, please." 

He couldn't remember ever being in such pain. It was all consuming and exhausting. Wanting to cry -- to beg -- for sleep, for relief, for warmth he tightened his lips to contain the whimper and squeezed his eyes shut. His mind would no longer focus, no longer grasp the Force. What else was there to do? 

His mind drifted and he imagined Jinn shimmering before him. Blinking, he realized it was a memory, one of the happiest moments of his life. On his eighteenth birthday, when they had stood side by side, reflected images in the window. Obi-Wan had wanted the moment to last forever, to always have his Master that close, to always have that inner glistening sparkling in his heart and mind. The Warrior Bond at it's strongest.

**__**

"I want to give you a special present." 

Touching his fingertips onto Obi-Wan's temple he imprinted a memory of the moment, a stamp of the image burned into their minds. 

"We are reflections of each other, my Padawan. Always together. Whatever reality lays beyond, this image will hold true in our minds, in our hearts."

The image blinked away, leaving the cold, stark, shivering reality of his illness and the loneliness of the foreign planet. But the vision reminded him that help was never far away. As it had before, the Bond could save him again. Twisted on the floor, his muscles, stomach, limbs felt clutched in icy fists of agony. How could a body be so cold, hurt so much, and still live?

"Master, where are you?" Was there a reason that Jinn was not with him? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was suffering and in his whole life there was no one better he could -- would rather -- turn to. He had to rely on the Bond to bring his Master.

***

The skimmer shot across the amber ocean like a rocket. The engines whined, pushed to the red-line limit, Jinn was literally burning up the craft, using the excessive speed for this one-way trip. It didn't matter what happened because in the next few minutes everything would shut down. If he was in flight over the ocean he would go down with the craft. He did not intend to do that because he was on a rescue mission of the highest priority.

Almost there. The onboard computer was blinking out information on local poisons that would effect someone with the symptoms that Obi-Wan exhibited. Fatigue, red spots, loss of appetite -- vague. If he had been paying more attention to his Padawan than his reputation or future he could have prevented this. His subconscious knew Obi-Wan was sick and not normal, but his efficient, aloof mind ignored the signs. 

Since entering the small craft he tried to raise Obi-Wan -- anyone -- at the hangars at the southern continent's main space port. Nothing. They were all home awaiting silver moon. Where was Obi-Wan? Several subliminal attempts to contact him with the Bond had failed. Why? Was it too late? Or had Obi-Wan shut down his link because Jinn had pushed him away weeks ago? 

The sun dropped behind the horizon and to the left Qui-Gon saw the top quarter of a silver moon. Just ahead was the main city of the southern continent. Only another few moments and he would be there. He started pre-landing commands.

__

'Master, help me, please.'

His hand on the controls jolted and the craft shifted dangerously as the agonized message shot straight to his heart. Compensating, he stabilized the power and calmed his nerves, bouncing back a smothering wave of succor and tranquility. Even with the pain and anxiety coming through their Bond, Jinn felt comforted that the long dormant communication was reestablished. Was there ever such a fool as an old fool -- drawn away from this phenomenal emotional and mental Force-link by vanity?

__

'Master, where are you?'

Finally, the connection was reestablished. _'I am coming for you, my Padawan.'_

'Soon?' The thought shuddered in his mind. _'I am sorry, Master. I need you -- need you -- sick -- help.'_

'Hang on, Obi-Wan. You've been poisoned. In just moments I will be there. Obi-Wan?' Nothing. The presence was there but no response. The youth was ill, he could feel it.

The ship quivered and Jinn blew out the engine in a last burst of speed. A crash landing skidded him within a few hundred meters of the hangar where Obi-Wan was supposed to be. Through the undercurrent of the link he could feel the direction. Taking a handful of medical supplies and a view-pad he raced to the space bay, desperately calling with voice and mind as he ran.

"Obi-Wan?" The presence was here. "Obi-Wan!"

The main bay was empty but the Bond sensations were strong on a lower deck. Finding an open deck plate he scanned the bottom levels. The youth was curled into a corner of the bottom hangar pit. Jinn jumped down and ran to him. Obi-Wan propped up on an elbow, trying to get up to meet his Master, then falling into his arms when Jinn knelt at his side. 

The worn body shivered and for a moment Jinn just held on, not speaking, not moving. Their thoughts, impelled by the turbulent emotions tumbled and skittered between them. The young body shook from trauma and tears. Regret, guilt, relief, love swirled around and within, explaining, forgiving everything that had happened in the last few weeks. The fervent tumult finally subsiding, Jinn leaned back and studied his youth.

"Your suffering is almost at an end, Padawan." It was a reassurance more filled with hope than confidence. "I have learned something of the poison." 

Jinn himself did not know the exact strain of deadly plant Darius had used, but knew the genus. A local herb found in swamp areas and used medicinally as an anesthetic. In large doses, especially to Humans, it could be deadly. In their thought exchange Jinn had explained about the poison, but Obi-Wan's mind was too distracted and muddled with pain to comprehend the details. He knew he was very sick and Jinn was trying to find a cure.

Carefully he stretched Obi-Wan out on the cool metal deck. With one hand he touched Kenobi's chest to assess the level of poison in his system and the level of consciousness. Jinn frowned, biting his lip from disturbance. The shivering body was flooded with the toxin, red, puffy lumps covering much of the limbs and neck. According to the medical texts he had studied on the flight down here, coma could be any time after the splotches appeared on the neck. Next would come convulsions. If an antidote was not found, death would soon follow.

A general anti-toxin was in the medical bag and Jinn used it, a topical ointment that was placed on the forehead, then it absorbed through the skin to the infected areas. There was nothing they could do but wait now.

Mostly hovering in a daze, Kenobi kept a hold of Jinn's arm, afraid to let go. After the assessment, Qui-Gon leaned close, holding both of Obi-Wan's trembling hands within his.

"When I had the Motar fever, you cared for me, Master."

It was parched whisper. Jinn should give him some water, but he didn't want to let go. "You were so hot and miserable then, my Padawan." He gently wiped dry the damp face. Shifting, he held his arms around the thinner shoulders of his pupil. "Now you are cold and miserable." It was a pathetic joke, but Obi-Wan's lips twitched, appreciating the attempt. "But you will recover, I promise."

"I feel like I'm thirteen again. And you are here as always." His eyes closed, the body still shivering with pain, but a settled peace extending over his spirit. A wispy grin twitched at his lips. "This is better. I love you much closer now." Lips blue, he was delirious and shivery. "Our Bond."

"I don't think we could be closer. You are always in my heart." He swallowed the tight lump in his throat. "I am sorry I closed you out, Obi-Wan. I pushed you away. It was so foolish. Please forgive me."

A trembling hand patted his chest. "Done," he whispered. "Thank you for defending me against Koon." Qui-Gon turned away. Obi-Wan's voice faltered. "I don't remember much, but I know it was nasty. I thought he was going to kill me." Kenobi moved on, sensing the discomfort of his Master. "It doesn't matter. I'm so cold."

Jinn held him tighter, rubbing his arms to increase the heat. "I should have defended you more vigorously against Koon's accusations -- his attack." His voice was dangerous. "I should have leveled him!"

"I would have liked to see that!" Kenobi shivered and settled nearer, sitting up enough to be against Qui-Gon's chest. The Master wrapped his arms around the boy, trying to warm the frigid skin. The young man curled up, gasping. "Hurts. I am so cold. What happened? You said I was poisoned? Why? Who?"

This was not the time nor place, but Jinn owed the boy something. He draped his cloak on the shivering, infected body, then sat Obi-Wan up and held onto him. In an arid voice devoid of emotion Jinn started from the beginning. 

"It is a wretched tale. Started years ago, my young Padawan." So many years ago in the Jedi Temple, so many light years away at the origin of a long, torturous path that ended here. The twisted irony was hard to comprehend. A mistake in judgement so long ago might destroy his life now. Jinn didn't waste time on philosophy. "Before you came into my life. There was an initiate -- the most talented young man in the Temple. His name was Darius Sool."

He told of his observations of a gifted, arrogant novice old for an initiate. It had taken Darius Sool longer than usual to prepare to be a Padwan. When he had conquered his lack of patience and arrogance, he was fourteen. Overlooking the faults several Master's vied for him as their pupil because of his extreme talents.

The ego, the flamboyance intrugied Jinn. The student, tops in all classes, was a prize for any Master. Young and adventurous, Jinn lobbied for the young Sool and was granted permission to take him as an apprentice. Only a few years later Jinn realized, too late, Sool's arrogance had turned selfish, greedy and Dark. On a mission Darius turned from the Jedi Code and used his considerable Force talents to aid some Mandalorian mercenaries elude custody. Seduced by the power, the thrill, he was lost forever. In return Sool was given rewards of riches and luxuries unheard of to Jedi, plus the opportunity to use his Force in whatever uncontrolled manner he wished. When he left he drew his sabre on Jinn, but their fight was a stalemate. Jinn, the better warrior, would not kill the youth, so Sool escaped.

"My greatest failure."

A cold hand rested on his cheek. "You have never failed -- to be less -- a great Master -- the failure -- in the apprentices."

Qui-Gon gave him a tighter squeeze. "You have never failed me."

A slight nod while pressed against Jinn's chest was all Kenobi's head could manage. "I have failed. I -- always hated him. The nameless Dark Padawan." 

The broken, whispered confession was nearly missed by the astonished Jinn. "Why?"

Kenobi's teeth chattered. "I was always -- compared to him. Masters and initiates -- and apprentices all knew I was the replacement. Especially -- in the beginning -- by you." He drew in a painful, rattling breath. "I hated -- for what he did -- to you -- to us."

Qui-Gon cringed, unable to deny his foolish reluctance to accept a new Padawan after Darius. For months after Kenobi came to him there was still comparison and subconscious association with the Dark One. In those early days he had been so tough on this special youth because he was afraid Obi-Wan's confidence and drive might turn to Dark ambition and pride. He could not have been more wrong, and it hurt now to know there had been no secrets between them even from the beginning, even his deepest, darkest secrets.

"It was foolish to treat you so, my son. It was my fault. By leaving him nameless and faceless he became a shadow between us. Possessing more power than he should have. You see, I am still not a perfect Master."

Kenobi snuggled closer into the protective shield of his Master's arms. "Past. Be mindful of the now." Jinn laughed at the wry quote. "Why does he want to kill you?"

"It was coincidence that we were both here. I was a threat he wanted removed." His arid breath shuddered. "I am very sorry it has harmed you, my young Padawan. I would have gladly taken the poison to prevent this."

Against the Master's chest, Obi-Wan shook his head. _'I hope that never happens, Master. I can't loose you.'_ He no longer had the energy to speak. _'Master Yoda says everything happens for a reason. Perhaps that is why he is here with you now. Perhaps it is time for you to come to terms with Darius.'_

"I already have."

__

'His fall still hurts you.'

Jinn's whisper stroked against the cold skin of Obi-Wan's temple. "Only because it has damaged you." He brushed the damp hair with an unsteady hand. "For many years I thought my life was meant to be empty. I distrusted others, especially youth." He smiled at the memory of that first day in the Temple when he had watched Obi-Wan fight with such breathtaking vivacity. "Then the Force made it so clear we were Destined to be together. Since then I have never regretted our partnership, and especially our Bond. As long as I live, when I think of Padawans, I will only think of you, my son."

"The other . . . "

"There is no other," Qui-Gon promised tenderly, but firmly. "His name has been stricken from my lips, from my heart. I have only one Padawan in my heart now." The youth was strangely quiet. "Obi-Wan?"

The body against him was incredibly chill. Jinn took temperature readings, alarmed they were dropping. More puffy spots on Obi-Wan's neck.

"Obi-Wan?" He refused to believe this was the comatose stage of the illness. Jinn needed more time! "Obi-Wan!" He slipped to a mental level, connecting with their Bond. _'Obi-Wan you must answer!' _The ever-present warm connection was there, but no response. _'Obi-Wan you must stay awake!'_

The ointment was not working. Perhaps there was something more potent in the medical bay here at the hangar. Hating to leave, he gently whispered his intent to his apprentice and slid him off his chest to the floor. Perhaps for the best, Kenobi was unconscious. Qui-Gon still fought the idea it was the last moments before death.

Racing through the hangar, Jinn found the medical bay and searched for something better than the crème. There was some anti-toxin liquid to be ingested internally. That, and the rest of the ointment, was all he had. It simply had to work, he told himself as he ran back to the bay.

Before he reached the lower deck he felt the Dark presence_. 'Obi-Wan!'_ his mind screamed as he jumped into the pit.

Darius was standing against the wall, the limp form of Kenobi in one arm. The purple lightsabre blade pressed to his Padawan's chest. Sool had followed him here. Why? He could see it in the eyes. Hate.

The blade brushed against Obi-Wan's tunic, singed the tan material. "You hoped to be redeemed by him, Qui. Instead, I have killed your salvation. You are destroyed by two Padawans -- one by intent, the other by default. This is indeed my lucky day."

There in the shadows were the two polarities of his life. The Dark and the Light. Everything that was evil, everything that was good. It was possible Darius was right, that he had destroyed his future by mortally poisoning his apprentice, but Jinn would do anything to prevent the loss. And he was going to set the record straight before he dealt with the Dark young man.

"In the scheme of my life you are nothing, Darius. A shadow across my past, a distant, echoed memory."

"So even my Dark deeds have been eclipsed by the little innocent apprentice." His eyes and voice were ice. Cold, hard, merciless. "I do not have the power to kill you, Jinn. Not this time. In a battle of lightsabres I am out of practice and at a disadvantage. So I must kill you from the inside -- at your heart. Your Padawan will die."

"Not my Padawan!" 

With a nod Darius smiled. "Then perhaps his life can be ransomed."

Wary, Qui-Gon asked the price. It wasn't much. Free passage off the planet once the silver moon passed. Let Darius escape in return for the antidote. Sunrise. Jinn wasn't sure Obi-Wan had that much time left. Was it worth the price? Was there a price too high that was not worth Obi-Wan's life? Thankfully he had never found it yet. 

"Go and prepare a craft, Qui. At dawn I will leave, with your word you will not pursue me."

"This time," he quickly qualified.

"Yes," there was a slight grin of knowing acceptance. "Of course. Next time we meet it will be different." He stroked Kenobi's damp, bristled hair. From his pocket he pulled a small bag and tossed it on the floor. "The antidote, Qui. Now go, Master. Your cherished Padawan doesn't have much time left."

Preparing a nearby craft was no problem. Checking the fuel and power supplies came easily while his mind furiously worked on the problem of freeing Kenobi. Jinn didn't trust Sool. Was that really an antidote in the bag? Why would he release Obi-Wan when he clearly hated and resented the youth? Darius's condemnation and hatred of the teen indicated something beyond resentment -- jealousy? Obi-Wan represented everything that Darius was not, everything he could have become if he had not thrown away his future as a Jedi. No, that wasn't true, because Sool was nothing like Obi-Wan and would never have attained the level of Force and virtue within his Padawan.

Through the Bond he felt Obi-Wan's temperature drop, sending delusions through the tortured mind. In broken thoughts he was searching for his Master, wondering why a stranger's arms held him.

__

'I am close, my Padawan. Relax. Center on the Force to sooth you.' He sent some of his own power and peace (that he did not necessarily feel right now) to assuage the trembling pain. _'We are close to an antidote, Obi-Wan. Relax.'_ Still confusion. _'Padawan! Obey!'_

"Yes, Master."

When Jinn returned Darius was sitting on the floor, playing with Obi-Wan's braid, swatting the semi-conscious, delusional teen in the face with his long strand of hair. The Force told him that there was trouble -- more trouble. Darius's emanations were raw and brittle, dangerous in a new and alarming way. What had changed? 

Gulping a knot down his dry throat Qui-Gon was afraid he knew the answer to that. Instinctively, he and his apprentice shielded their connection, guarding their link with mind weapons that would block detection by other Force-attuned beings. The armor was automatic. Except when one of them was in the throes of uncontrollable pain and near unconsciousness!

Darius's smile was like a death sentence. "I could feel your Force energy on another planet, Qui. I've never felt it so amplified -- so perfectly in tune -- resonance between two Jedi. Almost like one signature, one -- one Force." He breathed out a laugh, a puzzled, excited, amazed chortle. "By the stars, Qui, you ARE connected with your little apprentice." With the back of his slender hand and long fingers he rubbed along the side of Obi-Wan's face. "I can't have that." 

His fingers whipped around and scraped bloody trails along Kenobi's cheek. Blood dripped from the ends of the long fingers. "I don't know what's kept him alive this long, Qui. The poison is usually very potent." He wiped his hand on Kenobi's tunic, leaving red stripes on the tan material, then brushed the Padawan braid through the bloody trails. "Is it your Force link?" His laugh now was unsteady and fearful. "That's too powerful, Qui. I can't have that. It's too dangerous for Jedi Knights to combine their power. I pledge there can be no recovery for him. You could promise me the galaxy and it would not buy his life back." 

"I promise you death."

The vow, the action sealed Darius's fate in Jinn's mind and soul. There could be no mercy now. Evil's knowledge of the Warrior Bond could not be permitted. Jinn leaped, drawing his lightsabre in the air, landing a few meters from Darius and the unconscious Kenobi. Darius blocked Jinn's stroke, twirled and spun away, then smashed his sabre atop the medical sack, sizzling the contents into a ball of flame, then swung his blade up to meet Jinn's again. The colors radiated, glowed, purple and green as they sparked. 

"Then I shall meet your apprentice there in death, Qui, because I have destroyed his chances at life! Even if you kill me you still fail, old man!"

Not hate, not anger, not revenge or even desperation drove Jinn. Pure love to save Obi-Wan powered his limbs as he swung, slashed and struck in a dance of death. There was no hint of mercy, no memories from the past, no conjecture of what might have been. No more comparisons between Light and Dark, past and present. Only passion impelled Jinn, singing the blade with power backed by truth and right and hope. 

Survival desperation lent extra potency to Darius's fight. "Do you think your Force is stronger than mine? Nothing can defeat the Dark side."

Jinn was certain. "There is no choice. You must die."

Pushing the younger man back, they fought out to the landing field, to the night washed silver in a metallic light. Relentlessly Jinn thrust, propelled and pushed until Darius weakened. With a mighty, quick twist and lunge of the blade Qui-Gon drove the lightsabre into the young man's heart until the hilt collided with the impaled chest. For an eternal moment Sool shivered, gasped, then fell off the blade, collapsing to the ground in a lifeless mass.

The blade was switched off as Jinn raced back inside the bay, skidding to his knees next to his Padawan. The still breathing Padawan. Grinding his teeth, he surveyed the charred lump that had been the medical bag. Where was the hope now for his dearest friend?

Taking his Padawan in his arms he leaned against the wall, forcing the anti-toxin into Kenobi's mouth. No response. He was too far gone, this was not helping. Dazed, heart-sick, Qui-Gon methodically wiped away the blood from the lacerated cheek. It was an inconsequential tenderness he could not help. There was nothing else he could do. Offer comfort and mental peace as his life and heart slowly took final breaths, inexorably slipped away into the arms of death.

__

'Obi-Wan?'

'Master.'

He couldn't contain his lament._ 'I must leave to find a cure for you, my Padawan. I will return as soon as I can.'_

The latent fear he suppressed was coaxed to meet the abrupt shiver of dread from his apprentice. '_I'll see you again before you leave?'_

Obviously there was some confusion and Jinn didn't have time to address it now._ 'I'll come back for you, I promise.'_

'Darius is taking you to the Council?' The youth was hallucinating. Jinn didn't remember than as part of the symptoms of the poison_. 'I wanted more time with you, Master. . . . '_

'Obi-Wan, Darius is dead.' He sighed, knowing he was wasting valuable time, but hating to leave his apprentice so mentally unsettled. "I must leave to find the cure. I'll be back."

"Sorry."

Holding the youth's face to his chest, Jinn shook his head, understanding the sympathy. "No, there is no sorrow in his death. Only in what he did to you. And I won't let that go on much longer. Darius had an antidote for you, Obi-Wan. You will be well soon." Carefully he eased out of the hold and lay the insensate youth on the floor. Wrapping his cloak tighter around the still form, he pressed fingertips to the cold forehead. _'Rest, my Padawan. When you awaken you will be well again. Promise.'_

From his utility pack Jinn removed a handheld analyzer and studied the remnants of the charred medical pouch. A growl in the back of his throat was the only reaction to the expected treachery of Darius. The pouch contained the poison, not the antidote! Closing his eyes, fighting for a semblance of calm, he struggled for a path. What should be his next move? If he had spared Darius and questioned him perhaps -- no, Sool was bent on destruction, his or Qui-Gon's and certainly Obi-Wan's. There was no choice but to destroy the threat.

"Focus!" he demanded of himself. 

There must be something to save his apprentice. He couldn't let their partnership end like this -- his greatest friend destroyed by his greatest failure. Obi-Wan had survived this long -- no thanks to his forsaking of his Padawan. Despite the rigors of their mission the youth had survived the poison, surprising Darius, who, if nothing else, was meticulous and efficient. What had failed? What was Darius's oversight? Obi-Wan's personal strength, commitment, Force. The Bond? No, Qui-Gon temporarily had retracted the Bond. Yes, but Sool expected the poison to kill Jinn, lacing the nuts --

"The conc nuts." 

Jinn caught his breath. The poison was designed to kill using a specific kind of food. Perhaps that was the answer. Racing to the food stores in the hangar, Jinn analyzed the conc nuts, then the remnant poison from the pouch. At the end of what seemed forever, the computer confirmed the conc nut oil counteracted the poison. Tearing through the kitchens, he found, thankfully, containers of conc oil. The sickbay had supplies of medical patches and Jinn infused the oil into the pad that allowed medications to be absorbed.

Racing back to his Padawan, he placed patches on the forehead and all the swollen red bumps along the neck and arms. Sitting back, he waited, knowing he had done all he could. Reaching into the dazed mind, he sought confirmation that Obi-Wan was still with him. Through that connection he could help promote healing from within.

__

'Obi-Wan.' He repeated the name several times. Slipping deeper into their link, he had trouble navigating the familiar mind because there was confusion and illness permeating the well-known brain. _'Obi-Wan.'_

'Can you hear me, Master? There is a shadow between us. Is he your new apprentice?'

Intellectually Jinn knew it was delusions, but it stung all the same_. 'My old apprentice, Obi-Wan. You must not worry about him. You are sick and must recover. You need all your strength and concentration for this task.'_

'When will you be leaving? Can I still call you Master? The shadow is taking you from me. Is that Darius? He's taking you to the Council?'

The jumbled, confused, tortured thoughts nearly blinded his senses, but Jinn persevered.

__

'Can you hear me, Master? I don't want you to ever leave me. How can I make you stay?' 

Fighting against the turbulent and negative emotions he concentrated, focusing on his feelings, his Padawan's feelings to make the solid connection of the Warrior Bond.

"Center on the Bond," he whispered to his youth as well as himself. "Center. The Bond." His voice cracked, desperation clogged his throat. "It has saved us so many times, my warrior Padawan. It can save us now." 

With all his strength he pushed his Force into healing channels, commanding the oil to dilute and subdue the poison. In a whispering brush he felt a responding power from Obi-Wan, healing touches tremulously floating up from the ravaged body, from the torn and confused mind, to meet and connect with Jinn. Together the devotion of the link heated the weak vitality within and Kenobi warmed from the inside out, diminishing the toxic affects.

__

'Master.' Worn, thin, the voice held a normal timbre of recognition.

__

'Padawan. The poison is disappearing. You're going to be fine.'

'Thank you, Master.'

***

Blustery emotions crowded into his mind and Obi-Wan pushed them away to a far corner of thought until he could get a handle on the cacophony. Perplexity -- irritation -- annoyance -- long-suffering. Ah, perplexed aggravation was strong. Superior nuisance and disapproval was from another. Long-suffering irritation -- that was clearly stamped with the well-known signature of Qui-Gon. The others must be Koon and Mundi, temporary adversaries, it felt like.

A broad smile cracked his sore face, and Kenobi shifted, every muscle and nerve aching in the movement, but he did not lose his good humor. Without any effort at all he was subliminally connected to his Master through the Bond. No matter what else he was feeling that sensation and radiance of Light and joy were balm to any small and menial pains remaining from the ordeal. The poison had left his system sore and exhausted, but that hardly mattered. He was alive and his Master was with him. What more could he ask -- what more could he ever want?

"And why are you so smug?" The words might have been meant to be stern, but the amused lilt in the tone erased any hope of censure or soberness.

Opening his eyes, the apprentice's smile broadened as his Master came over and crouched down next to the bed. They were in their quarters in the government housing. He supposed he should ask about the millennial change over and all the damage that Darius had managed to the political structure, but he really didn't care. Waves of happiness and relief were flowing from Jinn and Obi-Wan was going to bask in that lustrous splendor for as long as possible. 

"I am pleased to be alive and with you. Especially when you are so pleased with yourself."

Jinn ruffled his hair, then caught himself and stopped, a flickering shadow passing across his amused countenance. "I suppose you're getting too old for me to do that."

"Only when I'm pretending to be dignified."

Patting his shoulder, Qui-Gon settled more comfortably on the floor, remaining close, studying his face for a moment. "I am pleased. Mundi has pretty much assured me I will continue to hold the record for near-invitations to the Council. Mark rejection number four down in your journal, Padawan." His smile faded when he noted Kenobi's disappointment. "What?"

"It feels good to have the Warrior Bond back in place, Master." Deflect, distract, a favored ploy of theirs. 

"Very good, Obi-Wan." He placed a hand over the youth's heart. "And I promise never to block you out again. For any reason." The smile returned at Kenobi's obvious, but silent approval. "You noticed, of course, that the link between us was strong, even though other Jedi -- not very observant Jedi -- were close by."

"They were probably too distracted by their irritation at you, Master, so they couldn't detect anything."

"You are very cheeky when you're in high spirits. And while you might be right, I suspect that we have managed a natural connection that is deeper than we ever envisioned."

Pleading fatigue and slow recovery of the toxins, Obi-Wan asked his Master to translate. "What does that mean in Republic standard language, my Master?"

This time Jinn did ruffle his hair. "That I think it is safe for us to use our Bond communications even while in the presence of other Jedi." His blue eyes narrowed, the amusement never leaving. "As long as you can restrain your headstong, enthusiastic tendencies, I think our link will not be discovered."

Kenobi offered some instances when they could have taken the risk, then speculated into some wild scenarios of how they could test the theory when they returned to the Temple. Each instance became more fantastic until both were laughing uncontrollably. Obi-Wan's giggling finally lapsed into groans and he held his head, taking deep breaths, calming down.

Qui-Gon studied him fondly for a time before turning to more serious matters. "So, why are you disappointed I will not be on the Council? You didn't want me to go, that was very clear from your panicked ramblings when you were delirious." Again the lightness faltered, nearly swallowed by uncertainty and perplexity. "Are you distressed there will be no Knighthood trials for you?"

Kenobi's open expression faltered, his eyes guarded. "No, I know I'm not ready for that, Master. No, I -- was hoping if you gained a seat on the Council you would be --" He sighed, the truth coming with difficulty. "It would decrease your habitual risk tactics and dangerous actions." He blinked, but chose to let the intensity of his concern be reflected in his eyes. The blue light in Qui-Gon's eyes acknowledged the message. "I sometimes think I might be ready for my trials, but am not ready to leave you, Master. There is still so much to learn. But the risks . . . ."

Jinn squeezed his arm. "And the risks to you, my Padawan? Who would be there to help you when you needed assistance? Hiding at the Temple is not what I want for my future, Obi-Wan." The youth nodded, but didn't seem enthusiastic about the idea. "Would you condemn me to growing old -- a boring life sitting in a little round room while you and others risk their lives?"

"I would wish you safety -- growing very old in the future." He looked away, hoping to hide the tremble of dread and hurt. "To save you from foolish apprentices." 

With gentle fingers he brushed at the tender scars on Kenobi's face. "Do you remember the present I gave you on your eighteenth birthday?"

Startled at the unexpected response, Obi-Wan turned back to stare into the captivating, compelling, intent eyes that nearly always had such an incredible brilliance about them -- an impression of the magnanimous soul inside the great Master. "The image of our reflections," Obi-Wan smiled, feeling a little silly. "It sustained me when I was so sick and alone." The scene replayed again between them as they both remembered the impacting moment.

**__**

"I want to give you a special present." 

Jinn turned back to observe their reflections in the port. Touching his fingertips onto Obi-Wan's temple he imprinted a memory of the moment, a stamp of the image burned into their minds. 

"We are reflections of each other, my Padawan. Always together. Whatever reality lays beyond, this image will hold true in our minds, in our hearts." 

Qui-Gon nodded contentedly. "I'm glad. That's probably why I've been thinking about it so much." His fingers brushed along the young man's temple. "We are reflections of each other. We belong out here, my Padawan. Where we can do the most good with our talents, with the advantage of our Bond. It is sometimes a terrible risk. In those times we regret our dangers, but we would never trade our moments together. So we have to accept the bad to enjoy the good." For the briefest instant the eyes flicked to regret, then sparkled again as he refocused on the youth. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You have eclipsed all other apprentices." His voice deepened with intensity. "Darius is a bitter memory. While I regret he hurt you, nearly killed you, I will not let his evil sour what you and I have. I hope you will do the same. There is only one Padawan in my heart."

Obi-Wan held onto the strong hand. "Then I will learn to cope better with the bad so I can always share the good with you."

A smile brightened the older man's entire being, making the eyes glitter blue. "Then I shall be the happiest Master in the galaxy."

* * *

****

THE END


End file.
